Shopping Trip
by carissima
Summary: Brooke kidnaps Haley for the day. Fluffy goodness about these two friends.


**AN: This is set after Truth Bitter Truth ... **

Brooke sighed as she tried to concentrate on what the teacher was trying to teach her. Screwing her face up, she listened as he droned on about figures and numbers and words she didn't understand. Giving up, she looked around to see if she could bug anyone to pass the time.

Lucas was staring into space, tapping his pencil against his book in a gesture Brooke found extremely irritating. Moving on, she watching Nathan drawing something on Tim's book and Tim putting his hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. Rolling her eyes, she watched Peyton sketching Nathan and Tim before glancing at Haley. Haley was the only person in the entire room who was not only listening to the teacher, but she was scribbling notes on what he was saying. Shaking her head, Brooke felt a strong urge to put a stop to Haley's bad behaviour.

As the bell rang, Brooke grabbed her book with one hand and Haley's hand with the other. Ignoring Haley's yelp and everyone's stares, Brooke dragged Haley out of the classroom, through the halls and she didn't stop until she got to her car.

"Brooke! What the hell are you doing?" Haley yelled at her.

"I'm kidnapping you, Tutor Wife. It's time for you to stop being Tutor Wife and start being … well, I don't know yet but something more fun," Brooke grinned as she opened the door and pushed Haley into the car.

"Brooke, we've got class," Haley protested.

"If you tell me you've never skipped school before, I might cry," Brooke giggled as she got into the car and put it in drive. Pulling away, she fiddled with the radio before Haley swatted her hand away.

"Concentrate on the road, Brooke. I like to not die when I skip school," Haley switched stations.

"That's the spirit, Hales," Brooke grinned as she headed towards the mall.

"We're going shopping?" Haley groaned as she sat back and thought about all the work she was missing because of Brooke.

"Yep. It's going to be a bittersweet trip for the both of us," Brooke sighed.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because we're officially the poor people of the group, Tutor Wife," Brooke sighed again.

"What group?" Haley pushed the thoughts of her English assignment away and paid attention to Brooke.

"Our group. You, me, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas," Brooke frowned at Haley.

"That's our group?" Haley asked, confused.

"Of course it is," Brooke swerved around a corner. "You and Lucas are best friends, you married Lucas' brother, Nathan, who used to go out with Peyton, who is my best friend, I used to date Lucas, your best friend and brother-in-law until he cheated on me with Peyton. That makes us pretty close, you know."

Haley giggled. "It's nice to know that you can laugh about it now."

Brooke glanced over at her. "I can't."

"I know," Haley said gently. "But it's easier, right?"

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "Let's not talk about this, okay?"

"Deal," Haley said.

"How's Nate?" Brooke asked as she pulled into the parking lot.

"He's okay," Haley said tentatively.

Brooke found a parking space and parked the car, ignoring Haley's grimace at the squeal of the tyres in the process.

"Have you told him that you were recording with Chris yet?" Brooke asked as she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car.

"No," Haley sighed. "He wouldn't understand, Brooke. He doesn't like Chris and it's all too messy right now."

"You need to tell him soon, Hales," Brooke told her as they walked into the mall.

"I know," Haley shrugged. "Can we put this topic in the not talking about it pile too?"

Brooke nodded as her eyes lit up. "Let's go find you some more sexy lingerie to distract Nathan from Chris," Brooke giggled as she grabbed Haley's hand and led her into the shop.

"Red is definitely your colour," Brooke decided as she guided Haley over to a stand with assorted sexy nightgowns. "Oh, this one would look adorable on you!"

Haley dreaded looking, but after glancing at the nightgown, she admitted that Brooke had picked something that first of all, she would be comfortable wearing, and secondly, would drive Nathan insane.

"Okay Brooke, I think it's a little creepy that you're picking out my sex clothes, but you do know what you're doing," Haley giggled as she took the gown from Brooke.

"Well then, you can pick out my sex clothes," Brooke grinned as she stood still and waited for Haley to choose something.

"Are you sure, Brooke? I mean, you've had sex in my bed, we're picking out each other's sex clothes, that's quite a commitment!" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, it's the only commitment I'm making this year," Brooke giggled.

"Don't tell Nathan though, he'll think we spend out time making out and stuff," Haley browsed through some racks without finding anything she thought suitable for Brooke's taste.

"Haley James-Scott, are you propositioning me?" Brooke laughed as she watched Haley browse.

"Brooke, if I propositioned you, Tim would hang around us like a puppy," Haley pointed out.

"Well, it'd give Nathan a break at least," Brooke winked at her.

Laughing, Haley pulled out a dark blue camisole with matching panties. "Here you go Brooke, go have sex in these."

Brooke raised her eyebrows as she took the hanger from her. "I'm impressed, Tutor Wife. A very fine choice."

The girls headed towards the changing rooms. Just as Brooke disappeared through the curtain, she turned to Haley. "Although you do realise you have to take the nightgown off so that you can have sex, right?" Brooke giggled as she fled, leaving Haley bright red and giggling.

"You've got good taste, Hales!" Brooke yelled as she admired herself in the mirror. Trying to calculate how much money she had and how long it had to last her, she sighed. There was no way she could justify buying anything, no matter how beautiful it was. Changing quickly, Brooke poked her head in Haley's changing room.

Haley screamed before putting her hand over her heart and shaking her head. "Brooke! Don't do that! What if I'd been naked?"

"You should definitely buy that, Hales. Nathan will go nuts over it," Brooke grinned. "And I've seen it all before, Prude Girl. I am a girl, you know."

Haley sighed as she looked into the mirror. "I can't really afford it, Brooke. But it is gorgeous."

"And you look sexy as hell in it," Brooke told her.

Haley laughed. "Well, I guess I could stretch the budget out a bit further this week."

Brooke squealed. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

Haley walked out of the shop to find Brooke waiting for her with two tubs of ice cream.

"I got you the double chocolate," Brooke handed it to her.

Haley grinned, surprised that Brooke had remembered which ice cream she preferred. "What did you get?"

"Strawberry cheesecake," Brooke offered her a spoon.

Haley narrowly avoided the ice cream falling on her top. "Mmm, strawberry cheesecake is my favourite non-chocolate ice cream."

"Are you having fun?" Brooke grinned as she guided Haley towards the music store.

"Well, I'd be having more fun in our English class, but I guess this is okay," Haley teased her.

"Huh. In that case, we're skipping the music store and heading to the bargain shops," Brooke marched Haley towards the shops.

"Is this my punishment for not having enough fun?" Haley asked.

"Absolutely," Brooke grabbed some outrageous outfits as she pushed Haley towards the changing room. Handing her three outfits, Brooke shoved her into the changing room and shut the door. She raced out of the store and into the shop next door. Minutes later, she was back.

"Haley, let me see!" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, why on earth did you pick this dress?" Haley laughed.

"Because we're having fun," Brooke told her. "Now come on out so I can see it!"

Haley took a deep breath before opening the door and posing for Brooke in the bright green halter-neck dress with a purple flower pattern.

Brooke took a picture with the instant camera she'd just brought.

Haley gasped. "Brooke!"

Giggling, Brooke waved the camera about. "We're having fun, remember? This is a way to remember the fun!"

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Okay, then you're putting on the next outfit!" she picked up a pink dress with a horrible sequinned pattern on it and gave it to Brooke whilst detracting the camera from her.

They spent half an hour trying on the most ridiculous outfits they could find for each other and taking pictures of all of them. When the film ran out, they took the camera to the pharmacy to have it developed.

"What can we do for a couple of hours while that develops?" Brooke pondered.

"We could go to school," Haley said mischievously.

"Haley!" Brooke was outraged.

"I'm kidding! Why don't we go and watch a movie?" Haley suggested.

"I'm not watching any of those intellectual films with subtitles," Brooke frowned.

Haley grinned. "I heard the new Brad Pitt film is pretty good."

Brooke squealed. "Yay! Let's go, best friend!" Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her towards the movie theatre.

Haley smiled at Brooke's enthusiasm. Today had been a lot of fun, something that she'd needed to break up all the drama in her life.

* * *

Brooke managed to flirt with the guy behind the counter enough to get them in for half price. Haley high-fived Brooke as they walked in. 

"Candy or popcorn?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Popcorn," Haley decided.

"Salt or sweet?" Brooke frowned as she looked over her shoulder at Haley.

"Sweet," Haley insisted.

Brooke whined but she got the sweet.

* * *

Two hours later and they walked out of the theatre arm-in-arm. 

"He is just too fine," Brooke sighed.

"I know," Haley sighed.

Brooke giggled as she reached out and pulled a piece of popcorn from Haley's hair. "Next time we have food fight, can we do it with something less sticky and disgusting?"

"You started it!" Haley pointed out.

"You wouldn't shut up about why the plot was stupid!" Brooke argued.

"Well, it was," Haley folded her arms and glared at Brooke.

"But I don't care! I go to see Brad to drool over his hot body!" Brooke glared back at her.

"His body is gorgeous," Haley sighed.

"Yes it is," Brooke sighed as she linked arms with Haley and they headed for the pharmacy.

* * *

"I'm getting this one of you in the red jacket framed!" Haley giggled as she stared at the photograph. 

"I'm putting that one of you in the green dress in a nice frame and giving it to Nathan for his birthday," Brooke retaliated with a lazy grin as she pulled out of the car park.

"He'd appreciate that," Haley grinned. "Should I give the red jacket photograph to Felix?" Haley watched as Brooke shrugged. "Or how about Lucas?" Haley watched Brooke's eyes grow wide.

"You wouldn't!" Brooke accused her.

"Nah, I'll just show him the picture when we get home," Haley teased.

Brooke glared at her.

"The road, Brooke!" Haley grabbed the sides of her seat as the car swerved.

"Relax, Tutor Wife," Brooke said calmly. "I'm a great driver."

"Um, yeah," Haley said nervously. "Do you want to get a coffee at Karen's? I've got a shift that starts in half an hour."

"Sounds good," Brooke said as she switched lanes and headed for the café.

* * *

Parking outside, Brooke turned to Haley. "I told you I was a great driver." 

"Yeah, okay Tigger," Haley joined Brooke's laughter as they stepped inside the café.

"Haley!" Nathan called. Turning, they saw Nathan with Peyton and Lucas.

"I'll get us some coffee," Brooke told Haley, who skipped towards her husband.

Bringing the coffees over, Brooke motioned for Lucas to move over. Sitting down, she passed Haley her cup.

"So what happened to you two today?" Peyton asked.

"We decided to skip a couple of classes," Haley said straight-faced.

"That's not like you, Hales," Lucas laughed.

"I know!" Haley said excitedly.

"It is like you though, Brooke," Peyton smiled.

"I know," Brooke said, sombrely.

"So what did you guys do?" Nathan asked.

Haley winked at Brooke. "Oh, we went birthday present shopping for you and Lucas," she told her husband.

"But my birthday's not for months," Nathan was puzzled.

"It's a really special present," Brooke said seriously, before she and Haley dissolved into giggles.

"Okay, what's going on?" Peyton asked.

Haley fumbled in her bag, looking for the pictures. Brooke tried to stop her, but she was laughing too hard to really stop her.

As the three of them looked at the photographs and began laughing, Brooke turned to Haley and winked. Haley returned the wink and they gave each other a small hug before Haley got up to start her shift.

"This one of you in the red jacket is hilarious …." Haley grinned as she heard Lucas voice drift towards the back of the café.

"Hey Nate, have you seen this one of Haley in the green dress …."


End file.
